Hidden Memories
by Sage Kaley
Summary: After a strange man forces Sakura to hide the Clow Cards, she becomes a card herself. 200 years later, a witch girl named Hitori is given the task of defeating a new evil with cards that won't obey her and guardians that she can't control. R
1. Another normal day

__

Hidden Memories

Another Sakura fic…sort of

Author's Note: Welcome, welcome again to my writing world. This is another new fic of mine called Hidden Memories. Yes as the title says, it's a Cardcaptor Sakura fic (duh) and takes place 200 years in the future. Yes, it does have Sakura. So don't worry, it's not what you think. Now, quick thingy about the plot: It starts with Sakura and Syaoran and slides into the story of a 13-year-old girl in Tokyo named Hitori Nozomi. I'm hoping (hee hee) that you all enjoy this fic!

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Clutching the Clow book to her chest, she glanced behind her. Those men were still following her. Kero was flying next to her, along with Yue. 

"Oh Kero-chan!" She cried, "This is horrible! Sweet sixteen my ass!!" She nearly tripped as she made a sharp turn down another ally. It was midnight, so it was too dark to tell quite where she was going. 

"Calm down Sakura!" Kero rapped, flying a bit ahead of her. "We need to get to Syaoran quickly!" Sakura nodded and continued to run until she came to a three-way street. 

"Which way Yue?" She asked. Yue looked around. 

"That way." He pointed down the right most road. Sakura took off down it. 

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just use FLY?" She asked Kero. Kero shook his tiny head. 

"No, then that damn Kumo would find you quicker!" Kero looked behind him. "He's got a lock on your magic!" 

"That man…how did he track Sakura here?" Yue asked, turning to Kero. "Sakura's magic is nowhere near strong enough for him to sense." 

"Hey!" Sakura glared at him. "My magic is strong!" Yue ignored her. 

"I don't know…," Kero said thoughtfully. "I thought he was too far away to sense any magic in Japan…he was in Canada last I heard…" 

"Then maybe he has grown stronger." Yue said. 

"I pray you are wrong…" Kero sighed heavily. Soon, the trio had reached a dead end road. Syaoran was waiting for them. 

"There you are!" Syaoran gave a sighed of relief. "I was beginning to think Kumo found you!" He and Sakura embraced briefly. 

"Syaoran." Sakura said quickly. "We must hide the Clow Cards from him! But I don't know where…there isn't time!" Syaoran swallowed. 

"Surely he isn't that strong." He said hopefully. "We could take him right? My magic, the cards, Kero and Yue…"

"No." Yue said flatly. "We cannot fight him here. He's at the peak of his power. I believe…there might be away though…" Yue looked at Kero. "We can do it, can't we?" 

"Yue." Kero said slowly. "If we do that then the cards may go nuts like the did when Sakura opened the book! They'd be so confused…"

"Kero, it's the only way that Sakura and Syaoran would live to fight him." Yue snapped. "You know that and so do I." Sakura looked between the two. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked. 

"He's getting close." Syaoran muttered. Yue looked at Sakura. 

"This would drain you of most of your magic for awhile but it will work." Yue pointed at the Clow book. "If you use your magic to transform yourself and Syaoran into Clow Cards…" Sakura's eyes widened. 

"What?!" She cried. "Transform…into Clow cards?!" 

"Yes." Kero nodded. "It's the only way. Sakura, I'll tell you the spell. You just chant it. You too Syaoran." Kero added. Sakura nodded slowly. 

"Alright." She said. "What's the chant?"

"Alright." Kero smiled. "Repeat after me: _Cards made by Clow, hear me now"_

"_Cards made by Clow, hear me now._" Sakura and Syaoran repeated. 

"_I wish to join you in your sleep, recreate me now to be as your equal._" Kero whispered. Sakura and Syaoran repeated it. As they did, a soft light surrounded them. Kero said quickly. "Sakura, just you chant this part now! _Clow Cards, listen to me, hide your magic from sight until he has grown weak. Seal away your power! _" Sakura did as she was told. The Clow Book opened. Suddenly, Sakura couldn't see anymore. Both she and Syaoran had become wisps of light. Two blank cards appeared and their lights melted into to each. Soon, the two new cards were created. The Sakura card and The Syaoran card. Both cards floated down into the Clow book. Yue looked at Kero. 

"Now it's our turn correct?" Yue asked. Kero nodded. 

"Yeah…let's put ourselves back on the book…" Kero sighed and the two were engulfed in light. Then their symbols reappeared back on the Clow Book. The book itself grew wings and flew away from the alley. A tall man cloaked in shadows watched the book fly into the sky. 

"Hm hm hm…clever clever. Well. This makes things…interesting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~200 years later…

RING RING RING!!! Hitori Nozomi's alarm clock rang loudly. Her TV was still on from last night. 

"And in other news, Tokyo has been plagued by oddities lately but none as odd as yesterday's! An earthquake rocked eastern Tokyo last night, as did a fire! Odd huh? Weirdest of all, no one was hurt and very little damage was done!" Hitori's hand flopped around until by pure luck, it hit the right button on the alarm clock. She yawned and sat up in bed. 

"Hey Hitori!!" Hitori looked towards the door. Her younger sister, Sora, had poked her head in. 

"What is it?" Hitori asked, wiping sleep from her eyes. 

"Well!" Her little sister grinned. "On the news it said there was a fire and an earthquake!!"

"So?" Hitori asked impatiently. "What about it?"

"Hee hee!" Sora giggled. "Did you do that too?"

Her little sister ran from the room laughing. Hitori groaned and got out of bed. She turned off her TV and started putting on her school uniform. After fixing up her bed and getting her school bag prepared, she walked across the hall to the bathroom. She began to brush her short black hair. She decided that her sister was horrible, saying she started the earthquake and the fire. She placed her dark green headband on her head.

After getting ready, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her older brother, Kaju was making breakfast. He smiled at her as she waked in.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" He set some food down at her seat. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" She sighed. 

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked. Sora smiled and sat down next to her sister. 

"Mom's at work and dad's still sleeping!" She began to wolf down her food. Hitori watched her eat then started on her own food. Kaju sat down across from Hitori. 

"Guess what ani-chan?" Sora said as she finished her meal. "Hitori snuck out of the house last night and started another earthquake and a fire this time too!" 

"Sora, you know that stuff isn't Hitori's fault!" Kaju sighed. Sora shook her head. 

"But ani-chan!" she frowned. "All the kids at school say it's Hitori's fault! They say she's a witch since she went through those tests and all…" Kaju grabbed the girls plates (Hitori wasn't really finished) and went to wash them. 

"Sora!" He glared at her. "Those 'tests' saved Hitori's life but they didn't give her supernatural powers! How many times do I have to say that?!" 

Hitori listened to the usual argument with mild interest. Ever morning brought news of new disasters and every morning either mom or dad or Kaju would have to tell Sora that everyone at school was lying when they said Hitori started it all. 

"It's not my fault those doctors did tests on me!" Hitori thought bitterly. "Those doctors saved my life…just cause weird stuff happens when I'm sad or angry or really happy…doesn't mean anything…" Hitori stood up at the table. 

"I'm going to go to school now. See ya ani-chan." 

"Yeah, later Hitori. Oh!" Kaju stopped her as she reached for her backpack. "Your bike's in the shop so you'll have to use mom's today. Sorry." 

"What?" Hitori's face dropped. "But mom's is too big!" 

"Well, I could give you a ride…I'm meeting up with some friends." Kaju smiled. "So do you want a ride or not?" Hitori sighed. 

"You'll be meeting up with the ones who say I'm a witch right?" She asked. 

"Well…" Kaju said. "Not all of them think you're a witch!" 

Hitori shrugged. "Fine, let's go then." Hitori threw her backpack on and she and Kaju went to get his bike. 

"Bye ani-chan! Bye ane-chan!" Sora called as she raced by them on her roller blades. Kaju got on his bike and looked over at Hitori. 

"C'mon, get on." Kaju said.

"Right…" Hitori hopped on and they were off. 

**__**

Hold on! I'm almost to school and I haven't even said a thing yet! My name is Hitori Nomozi. I'm 13 years old and I'm in the 8th grade. I attend Tokyo Junior High school. I'm kinda tall for my age…I have short black hair that I always put a green headband in. I have dark green eyes and I'm kinda pale. I love art class and reading manga of all types. I also love soba noodles and fish. Now, I'm called a witch because when I was very little, I got very sick. Some scientists saved me by using odd drugs on me. I'm used to the comments now but they really used to bug me…well, Kaju and I are almost to his friends…I'll help un-confuse things later.

"Hey!" Kaju called to a group of guys. They looked up.

"Hey Kaju!" They called back. Hitori tried to hide behind Kaju. 

"Hey Kaju?" one of his friends said as they got there. "Why's your little sister here?"

"Yeah." Said another. "Did her broomstick break?"

"No." Kaju stated as his friends laughed. "First, she's not a witch and second, her bike is in the shop so I'm taking her to school." The guys were still smiling oddly. Hitori glared at them. "Well, I have to get going. See you all in class." Kaju rode off, leaving his friends behind. 

They rode in silence until a voice yelled for them. 

"Hey! Kaju, Hitori!" Hitori smiled. He's never mean to me, that guy, she thought. Kaju stopped his bike. 

"Heya Yumeko!" Kaju called. A young man with gray eyes and short brown hair rode up to them on his bike. 

"Good morning Yumeko!" Hitori smiled at him. He smiled back. 

"Good morning Hitori. Did you sleep well?" He asked her. She nodded. 

"Just fine. I think I had a weird dream though…" She answered. 

"A weird dream?" Yumeko asked. 

"Yeah…" Hitori muttered. "A young girl was running from something evil…I wish I could remember it better…" 

The three of them set off again. Soon, Kaju had reached Tokyo Junior High. He let Hitori jump off. 

"Alright Hitori." He smiled. "I'll pick you up after school so wait for me ok?" Hitori nodded. 

"I'm coming over after school today." Yumeko smiled. "So I'll be here as well. See ya Hitori!" The two of them rode off. 

"Bye, see you!" She called, waving. 

__

That man was Yumeko Sikai. He's very nice and he's the only person out of all of Kaju's friends that don't tease me!! He goes to school with my brother. He practically lives at our house though. Mom and dad don't mind. Sora doesn't mind cause she has a huge crush on him! ^_^

Hitori walked past the groups of kids and looked around. 

"Where's Chiri?" She wondered out loud. She looked around and finally she saw a Chiri standing by the school door. 

"There you are!" Chiri cried as Hitori reached her. "I figured you were sick or something…" 

"No." Hitori laughed. "I just got up late." 

"Hmm…That's very unlike you." Chiri stated. "Are you sure you're not sick or something?" 

__

This is Chiri Jikimi. She's been my best friend since the 4th grade. She has long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She's about as tall as me and always has these pretty ribbons in her hair. Today they are sky blue. She's silly but good in school. She also always knows when something is up with me...

"Well…I did have a strange dream." Hitori confessed. "It was about a girl with a book. She was running from something evil…"

"Made it was a math book and she was running from a teacher!" Chiri laughed. The two girls laughed as they walked into school. They walked up several staircases until they reached their homeroom. They sat down in the back. 

"Hitori, I don't know why you like sitting back here…" Chiri wondered. "I mean, the best seats are up front!" 

"Yeah…" Hitori muttered. "But I feel like people are staring at me up there!" 

Soon, the rest of the class had come in. Most of them were gathered in small groups, talking and laughing. Hitori and Chiri talked quietly in the back about their after-school plans. Another young girl came up to them. 

"Good morning Chiri, Hitori!" She chirped. 

"Good morning Suki!" They answered. 

__

Suki is a nice person. She's another one of my friends. She sits 2 seats up from me. She reminds me of my brother though, looks I mean. The both have short black hair and they both have light brown eyes. 

"Did you have a good weekend?" Suki asked. 

"My mom and I went to the zoo on Saturday." Chiri smiled. "I really liked the lions and the pandas!" 

"My dad came home from his business trip Friday." Hitori said. "So mom and Kaju made a big dinner to celebrate." 

"I went with my mom to the shrine. I got to help tend the gardens and stuff!" Suki laughed. 

__

Suki's family owns the Banoko Shrine. It's a about a mile west of the school. 

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Chiri said. "We should go to your shrine sometime! I'd love to see it." 

"I think that's a great idea!" Suki clapped her hands. "You guys should bring your family too. Word of mouth is the best advertising!" 

Both Chiri and Hitori sighed as their teacher walked through the door. 

"Get in your seats everyone." He called. 

"Suki loves to advertise her shrine huh?" Chiri whispered. Hitori nodded. 

"Mr. Komodaku?" Suki raised her hand and called. Mr. Komodaku looked up from role call. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Um…where are we going for this Friday's field trip?" Suki asked. Everyone looked up. Every month, they went on a field trip. This Friday was the field trip. 

"Well, I'll tell you after I finish role call." After he finished, the class grew silent, waiting for his answer. "Well, since you're all being so quiet…" He smiled. "We are going to go to the Sakura Park to do a nature walk." 

Everyone in the room cheered, maybe Hitori the loudest. Hitori loved being outside. A nature walk would be a good way to end the school week. 

"Alright!" Chiri cheered. "I love the Sakura park!!" 

__

Chiri's favorite flowers are cherry blossoms. It's my second favorite. I like apple blossoms the best. 

"Well, anyway, on with class…"

Later that afternoon, after school was over, Chiri and Hitori were standing at the school gates. Hitori was waiting for Kaju and Chiri was waiting for her mother. 

"So, want to come over tomorrow?" Chiri asked. "Mom's off and I already asked her and she said yes." 

"I'll ask my dad when I get home." Hitori smiled. "I wonder where Kaju is? Shouldn't he be here by now?" 

"Well, I heard that they closed the road he usually takes." Chiri sighed. 

"Why?" Hitori asked.

"Well…for no reason at all, it flooded. A clean up crew is there, trying to get rid of the water but it's weird. It keeps coming back and no one knows where it's coming from." Chiri stated. 

"Did your mom tell you that?" Hitori asked. 

"Yeah." Chiri nodded. "This morning." 

__

Chiri's mom works for a newspaper. So I can rely on her to give me the news on these weird events. 

"Huh…" Hitori looked down the road. "That's odd. I wonder what's going on it this city lately?" 

"Well, maybe it has to do with that new building. It's right in the middle of all the crazy stuff." Chiri shrugged. "It's just a maybe though…" 

__

Chiri's talking about the new company that moved in. It's called Itiju and Company. My mom's the CEO of Nozomi Inc. They make computer chips. She's trying to make a deal with the CEO of Itiju, since they make computer chips too. 

"I guess you never know right?" Hitori said. Suddenly, Hitori heard voices not too far away. 

"…But Yueh! His powers are growing, not decreasing like we thought they would! What should we do?" 

"There is nothing we can do. I didn't think it would be this long…I thought that his powers would dwindle after a few years, yet they are growing. Sakura and the other cards are no match at all."

"Yeah, and they aren't helping much either. Look at what Watery did to that road. And Earthy and Firey made a mess the other day. Plus, Mirror is going around with Illusion causing tons of chaos…without Sakura to help them…they're lost." 

"Did you hear that Chiri?" Hitori asked. "Those voices are talking about these disasters. They know something!" 

"Really?!" Chiri said excitedly. "But…I don't hear them. Where are they?" 

Hitori listened closely. Soon, she heard them again. 

"I think I should find another kid to control the cards…Sakura is almost a full card now. Soon, she won't be able to transform back…"

"Not that she can anyway…she needs someone to unseal her. A Cardcaptor…" 

Hitori grinned as she looked around. 

"This way!" She pointed. The two girls ran off down the street. Hitori continued to listen to them. 

"They're in this alley…" Hitori whispered. "Now do you hear them Chiri?"

"Barely…how did you hear them at all?!" Chiri asked. Hitori shrugged. She was about to sneak around the corner when a voice yelled. 

"Hey Hitori, Chiri! What are you guys doing at that alley?" Hitori jumped in surprise. So did Chiri. The two girls fell into the alley way headfirst. Hitori heard wings flapping, then nothing. She looked up but saw no one standing in the dead end alley. 

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Hitori sat up. Kaju and Yumeko were sitting on their bikes. Kaju looked mad. 

"I told you to wait for me at the school. What are you doing here?" Kaju asked. Hitori sighed. 

"I…" She began, though she didn't want to say she was hearing voices. Chiri seemed to know that. 

"We were just going to go investigate that flooded road. I told Hitori this was a short cut but I forgot it's the next alley over." Chiri said quickly. Hitori smiled at Chiri. 

"Thank you." She whispered so her brother wouldn't hear. 

"Fine…" Kaju muttered. "Let's just get you home. We'll take the long way so that you can see the road ok?" Hitori nodded and hopped on his bike. "Do you need a ride back to school?" Kaju asked Chiri. She shook her head. 

"Nah, I'll walk. See ya tomorrow Hitori." She winked. 

"See ya later Chiri." Hitori smiled. Soon, Kaju and Yumeko were riding again. They talked about school until they hit the flooded road. 

"Weird huh?" Yumeko said. Weird was right. The water had flooded the road only the square of the four way stop. It was about three feet deep and seemed contained by some unseen force. "I heard that if they drain the water, it comes right back." 

"That's so weird…" Hitori muttered. 

"Yeah." Kaju nodded. "I wonder what's causing it?" 

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When they got home, Hitori did her homework and wrote in her diary about her weird day. Then she played video games with Yumeko and Kaju until dinner. Her mom got home from work just in time for dinner. After dinner, Yumeko left and Kaju went to watch TV with her mom and dad. Sora and Hitori went to bed. 

"Man, today was weird." Hitori muttered as she laid down in bed. "I wonder who was talking in the alley." Hitori took off her headband and looked out the window. She could see the moon. It was very beautiful and oddly bright tonight. "I wonder…" she whispered as she fell asleep. "What a Cardcaptor is…?" At that moment, she fell asleep. 

Across town, Kero and Yueh sat on a rooftop. No one could see them or hear them as the talked. 

"I wonder who those girls were?" Kero wondered. 

"I don't know…but the black haired girl had strong magic. I could sense it." Yueh stated. 

"I know." Kero said. "I felt her power…it's an odd power though…like she didn't used to have magic…" The two sat in silence for a few moments. 

"I think…" Kero said finally. "We should ask Sakura if we should make that girl a Cardcaptor. I think it's the only way." Yueh didn't say anything so Kero continued. "I mean, that girl, our powers, the cards, Syaoran and Sakura…how could we lose?" 

"Easily." Yueh said. "You underestimate Kumo." 

"Heh…" Kero laughed. "You're still cynical." 

"And you're still soft." Yueh said. "However, I shall go along with this plan. We'll ask Sakura tomorrow." Yueh looked up at the moon. "I still believe that the only choice we had that night was to let Sakura become a card…" 

"I know it was the only way to save her." Kero sighed. "I just hope we can save the Cards to." 

"I also think we should talk to that girl tomorrow." Yueh said. 

"Yeah." Kero nodded. "Tomorrow after she gets out of school. I hope she'll be ready." 

Author's Note: Phew!!! That took forever to type! Well, review and I'll see you in the next chapter!! 

__


	2. A new Cardcaptor

__

Hidden Memories

Another Sakura fic…sort of

Author's Note: Ok, just forget this next typed part: Hitori, Sora, Kaju, Chiri, Suki, Mr. Komodaku, Yueh, Kero, Yumeko. It's more or less a list so I don't forget! (laughs) I have a very bad memory. I know it's tough to make a good fic in such a filled up area but I hope you all read it…Review please…

Hitori yawned and sat up in bed. The clock read 6:00. Prefect. Hitori jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and her already packed bag. Then she rushed to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth then got dressed. She ran downstairs and saw her mother making breakfast for herself. She scared her mother, who jumped in surprise. 

__

My mom has to get up early to go to work. Her name is Nakura. I have her eyes but Sora got her light brown hair. I got my hair from my dad, Kaiju. So did my brother. 

"Hitori!" Nakura cried. "What are you doing up at this hour? You usually sleep till 6:50!" 

"I know mom." Hitori answered, sitting down. "But I need to do something at school today and need to get there early." 

"I'll give you some money so you can buy lunch then." Nakura said. "Your bikes in from the shop, by the way." 

"Great!" Hitori smiled. "I have to leave now…it's 6:40 right?" 

"Yes…" Nakura answered. "Well, then here's the money. I have to leave now so I'll leave a note for Kaju." Hitori pocketed the money, gave her mom a kiss good bye and ran outside to her waiting bike. She hopped on and pedaled hard. She made it in less then 20 minutes, right to the alley where she had heard the voices. 

"This is it." Hitori muttered to no one. She pushed her bike into the alley and began her investigation. It didn't take long to find something. A single, huge, beautiful silvery-white feather. She ran the tips of her fingers lightly over it. 

"It's amazing…" She whispered in awe. "Like an angel's feather…" She gawked at the feather for awhile longer, then was about to place it in her bag when a voice spoke. 

"I figured you'd be here." Chiri smiled as she walked into the alley. 

"Chiri!" She gasped. "Look what I found!" Hitori stuck the feather under Chiri's nose. 

"Oh my!" Chiri whispered. "It's beautiful! An angel's feather?" 

"I don't know!" Hitori whispered back. "But I bet it came from the people talking here yesterday!" 

"Maybe…" Chiri handed the feather back to Hitori. "But those voices didn't sound angelic or anything. They sounded normal…" 

"But I heard wings!" Hitori insisted. "I know what I heard and this is proof!" 

Chiri nodded and smiled, then she pointed to Hitori's bike. 

"You may not know this but it's already 7:49. Don't you want to get to school?" Chiri asked. Hitori gasped, nodded and the two girls rushed to school. Hitori barely had enough time to put her bike at the bike rack. The girls ran up the stairs and made it to their seats just it time. Mr. Komodaku walked in just as they sat down. 

"Good morning class." He said cheerful. 

"Good morning Mr. Komodaku!" The class said. 

"Ahem." Mr. Komodaku cleared his throat. "As you all know, odd things have been happening lately. Earthquakes, fires, the water block a mile from here…and that's recently. I'm sure you remember the sudden wind storms? Or the fact that a forest appeared out of nowhere?" The class nodded, looking at one another. "Now, science doesn't have any explanation for what's happening. But they have told us to tell you a few things: If something seems odd, then run." The class looked nervously at their teacher. "That's all…now, if you'll take out last night's homework…"

Hitori grabbed her math homework from last night and began to check it with the rest of the class. But her mind wasn't with math, it wasn't even in the school. It was back at that alley, still listening to the odd conversation and the white feather in her bag. 

A boy in front row raised his hand. Mr. Komodaku called on him and the boy stood up. 

"My mother thinks it's all Nozomi's fault." He said. A lot of the kids in class nodded. Suki and Chiri didn't nod; instead they looked at Hitori to see if she was all right. 

"Why would your mother say that?" Mr. Komodaku asked. 

"Because, Mother said Nozomi is the girl the scientists put magic powers in. She's a witch." The boy answered. 

"That's insane." Mr. Komodaku scolded. "Why would your mother tell you such a horrible lie?" 

"It's not a lie sir!" The boy argued. "The scientists gave her power and she uses it on people who anger her. That explains everything you mentioned!" 

"That is false Arui!" Mr. Komodaku shouted. "Nozomi is a normal girl and I will not have liars in this classroom! I will be speaking to your mother about this!" 

Hitori looked down at her desk. It had been at least a week and a half since someone called her a witch. She thought maybe they were finally going to be nice to her. Of course she had been wrong. Now she was hearing the voices of angels? 

"Maybe I really am a witch…" She whispered sadly. 

Meanwhile, outside of Japan in a great, huge house in Hong Kong, a mother was scolding her son. 

"Hiro!" The mother cried. "Can't you control lightning yet?!" The boy held out a slip of paper and tried the chant again. Once again, nothing happened. 

"Mother, I can control all the other elements just fine!" Hiro sighed and went back to trying to summon lightning. 

"So? As a member of the Li family, you are expected to have great skill and control other magic." His mother paused. "How can you do that if you can't even summon the tinniest lightning bolt?" Hiro tried again. Nothing, just like before. 

"Mother, I'll learn how to summon lightning, you'll see." Hiro promised. 

"Yes." His mother sighed. "But will you be able to by the time you reach Japan?" Hiro stumbled on his chanting. 

"Japan?!" He cried. "Why am I going to Japan?!" 

"As I said before, you are a part of the Li family." His mother said calmly. "You know that we are descendents of Clow Reed himself. I have been sensing trouble lately in Japan. Trouble that feels like the Clow Cards." Hiro's mother smiled. "You know that it's your job to go protect the Clow Cards. Why, your Great Grandfather Syaoran protected the Clow Cards with the Cardcaptor Sakura at his side!" 

"I know mother." Hiro rolled his eyes. "You're always telling me that story. Syaoran helped Sakura catch all the cards, then after Sakura defeated Eriol, Syaoran left. But he came back to save her from Kumo, the greatest enemy of Clow Reed and they lost." Hiro recited the story. 

"That's right." His mother said stiffly. "And if you cannot use lightning by then, you may end up dead too. Now keep practicing!" Hiro did as he was told and spent the rest of his day trying to summon lightning and listening to his mother complain. 

Back in Tokyo, Hitori had just gotten out of school. Since she had forgotten to ask her father, she couldn't go to Chiri's house and instead rode the long way home, going by the water block again. It had grown by at least two feet since yesterday. Hitori pulled her bike into the garage and walked in the house. No one was home. Surprised, Hitori went into the kitchen and found a note from Kaju. 

Hey Hitori!

I went to a job interview at that new restaurant. I dropped Sora off at her friend's house. Mom should be home around 6:00 and Dad went to work some overtime. Tell them I'm going to Yumeko's house for dinner ok? See ya later and clean your room ok?

Kaju

Hitori read the note and sighed. She didn't like being home alone. It always made her jumpy. So, she decided to make something to eat to take her mind off things. She knew they didn't have much right then…anything at all really. She sighed. 

"If I was a witch, then I could always summon some food." Hitori laughed at herself and sighed. What that boy had said really bugged her. She knew this latest witch calling would find it's way to the dinner table via Sora. Kaju always defended Hitori though. 

"He's such a great brother." She thought out loud. With another sigh, she decided to skip food and just go clean her room. 

On her rooftop, a meeting was going on. Between Yueh, Kero and Sakura. Sakura looked a little different as a card. She now had cherry blossoms in her hair and a battle outfit that Tomoyo made. (It's the pink one she's usually seen in. I dunno….the one she wear's in the Japanese beginning that's puffy and has a red ribbon on the chest) She also had her Star Wand. 

"So, what do you think Sakura?" Kero asked. 

"Hmm…" Sakura thought about everything Kero had said. "So…this girl…did she see you?"

"No." Yueh answered. "However, she did find one of my feathers in the alley. She has it right now I believe." 

"I see." Sakura said. "The cards still aren't listening to me…they're still confused as to why the Cardcaptor has become a card. I think you should see first if the girl can open the Clow Book. I mean, the cards are already having a great time doing what they please. If she opens it, nothing bad would happen." Yueh and Kero nodded. 

"So…how should we give her the Clow Book?" Kero asked. Sakura smiled. 

"You of course." Sakura giggled. "Just place the book on her door step, knock, then fly in her house when she opens it." 

"Ohh…"Kero sighed. "Why can't Yueh do it?"

"Because Sakura asked you to." Yueh said. 

"You're no help!" Kero cried. "But fine, I'll do it…" Kero grabbed the book and set it down in front of the door. Then he pounded on the door. 

"Coming!" Hitori yelled. She opened the door and looked around. No one was there. She looked down and saw the Clow Book. She picked it up and Kero flew in just before she stood up. Hitori went back inside, still looking at the Clow Book. Hitori stared at the weird book for a moment, then sat down at the kitchen table. 

"What a weird book." She muttered. "I wonder what's inside?" Hitori grabbed the latch and pulled it open. The pages were hollowed out and what appeared to be tarot cards had been placed inside. The top card was called The Power. It was a picture of a very cute looking little girl. Hitori picked it up then sat it down on the table. The next card was called The Rain. It was yet another cute little girl, this time she was in an outfit that had cute raindrops on it. 

"This is weird…I've never since tarot cards like this!" Hitori continued to flip through the cards. There weren't very many at all. She had Power, Rain, Windy, Syaoran, Shield, Libra, Loop, Wave and Float. She had the oddest feeling there were more. She also felt someone behind her. Her brother had taught her a few tricks on how to deal with this. Just as she felt the person was right on top of her, she jumped out of her chair and punched out, hoping to land a hit. She did hit…something. 

"OWWWWW!!!" Kero yelled. "Ouch ouch ouch!!! What was that for?!" Hitori's eyes widened. 

"What the hell?!" She blinked then shook her head. "A toy that talks back like that? I thought they only did that if you tickled them…" Hitori was about to pick it up when it flew up to meet her. 

"I'm not a toy!" Kero shouted. "My name's Keroberos and you just hit me for no reason!" Hitori sighed. 

"Sorry." She muttered. "I thought you were some weird that wanted to kill or something weird like that." 

"It's all right…" Kero muttered. "Sakura and Yueh owe me for that…you hit hard." 

"My brother Kaju taught me that." Hitori said proudly. "So…Keroberos…what are you doing in my house?" 

"Well," Kero smiled. "I'm the Guardian of the Clow Cards…well…actually Sakura cards but it's really the same difference. I guard the cards, whoever they belong to!" Hitori looked over at the cards on the table. 

"You mean…those?" Hitori asked, pointing to them. 

"Yep!" Kero nodded. "Now…I know you heard me and Yueh talking in the alley the other day. I know you have Yueh's feather in fact. Do you remember what we were talking about?" 

"You were…those people?" Hitori said in surprise. Kero nodded. "Well…you guys were talking about…a cardcaptor right?" 

"Correct!!" Kero cried. Hitori smiled. "You see, a long time ago, these cards got loose and wreaked Sakura's hometown. But I made her a cardcaptor and she caught the cards and sealed them back up to use later." 

"Who's Sakura?" Hitori asked. 

"I'll go get her and Yueh ok?" Kero said. "Stay right here." Kero flew out of the room and Hitori waited, still looking at the Clow cards. When he came back, a pretty young girl and a tall handsome angel-winged man were behind him. 

"Hitori right?" Kero asked. Hitori nodded. "Well then, Hitori, this is Sakura, the last Cardcaptor and this is Yueh, the other Guardian of the Cards." Sakura waved. 

"Hi Hitori!" Sakura smiled. Hitori smiled too. 

"Hello Sakura!" Hitori then turned to Yueh, even though he didn't look near as friendly as Sakura or Kero. "Hello Yueh!" Yueh didn't say anything.

"He's always like that." Sakura sighed. "Just ignore him!" Hitori looked at him, then looked back at Kero. 

"So…you guys want me to be the Cardcaptor?" She asked. Sakura and Kero nodded. 

"Yes, I think you'd make a great Cardcaptor!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "You seem really nice too!" 

"Thank you…" Hitori blushed. "Ok, I'll do it! What do I have to do?" She asked. Kero looked over at Sakura. 

"Heya Sakura?" he said. "Did you make another Key of the Seal?" he asked. 

"Yep! I did Kero!" Sakura smiled. 

"Alllll right then!" Kero cleared his throat. "_Key of the Seal. Someone wishes to make a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Hitori. Key! Give her power! RELEASE!!!"_

There was a flash of light and to Hitori's surprise, a sword like staff appeared floating in the air. The light was near blinding and the wind was howling but Hitori heard Kero yell for her to grab the sword/staff thingy. So Hitori reached out one hand and grabbed the staff. Light flowed around her and the wind stopped. 

"Alright!" Kero cheered. "Now, you are a Cardcaptor!!!" 

"Hurray Hitori!" Sakura clapped her hands. Hitori blushed and stared at the staff. 

"So now what?" Hitori asked. Kero flew over and picked up the cards lying on the table. 

"Well, put your name of these cards. Then you can use them against other cards!" Hitori ran into the kitchen, found a pen and wrote her name clearly on each one. "You see, these cards are alive and will only listen to the person whose name is on them. And if you, the cardcaptor, don't catch them all, evil will befall the world." 

"Alright…I better catch them all then huh?" Hitori smiled. 

"Yes…you're lucky." Sakura said with a smile. "I only started out with one card!" Hitori smiled. "Well, I'm going to go back in card form so that you can put your name on me ok?" Hitori nodded and Sakura turned into wisps of light and smoke, then the light and smoke were sucked into a card. Hitori signed her name on this too. 

"Well, I think I'm going to live with you Hitori." Kero said. "Mind if I check out your room?" 

"Go right ahead." Hitori smiled. "But what about Yueh…?" She asked. Kero looked over at Yueh, who had been silent the entire time. 

"Hmmm…well, he has a different form but…I don't know how wise that would be." Kero said slowly. 

"A different form?" Hitori said confused. "If it's easier to hide then…" 

"Well…" Kero sighed. "His other form is the form of a young man your brother's age. But unlike me, Yueh can't control his actions in that form. So Yukito could wander anywhere." Hitori thought about it and then snapped her fingers. 

"I know! We could umm…ask my brother Kaju to watch Yueh when he's in that form!" Hitori smiled. 

"What do you think Yueh?" Kero asked. 

"I think that may work, although I would have to erase his current memory and replace it with one which would suit this situation." Yueh said. 

"That's Yueh talk for yeah, he'll do it." Kero said to Hitori. 

"Alright, you guys go wait in my room then." Hitori smiled. "Kaju should be home soon, so I'll ask him then ok? Do you guys want anything?" 

"I do!" Kero grinned and licked his lips. "I want some sweets and tea!" Hitori nodded

"What about you Yueh?" She asked. 

"I don't eat." Yueh said stiffly. 

"Oh…ok…"Hitori shrugged and watch as the too went up to her room. She made Kero some tea and got a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge. She took them to her room and showed them to Kero, who dived into the food like a diver into water. 

"Well, I guess now we just wait. I have homework to do, so I'll do that." Hitori said. "You guys can look around the house if you want." Hitori set the book with the cards in it and her staff on her bed. 

"Oh!" Kero said suddenly through his stuffed mouth. "You can turn the key into a necklace so that you can carry it anywhere." Hitori nodded and followed Kero's instructions. As soon as it turned into a necklace, she put it on. 

Later, after she had finished her homework, she heard the door downstairs opening. Then she heard her brother say that he and Yumeko were here. 

"Oh no!" Hitori groaned. "Yumeko! I forgot about him…" Kero told her to ask to speak with Kaju in here. So she ran down the stairs and did as she was told. Kaju came up the stairs with her while Yumeko waited in the kitchen. 

"So, what's wrong Hitori?" Kaju asked. 

"I have…a favor to ask you." Hitori pushed the door to her room open and quickly covered his mouth, since he let out a yell of surprise. Hitori dragged him into the room and explained everything that had happened in the past two days to Kaju. After the shock wore off, Kaju sat down next to Kero on the bed. 

"But where would Yueh live?" He asked. Hitori's eyes widened. 

"I…I never thought of that." Hitori stammered. The four of them sat thinking for awhile. 

"I know, with one of Hitori's friends!" Kero said quickly. 

"Well…Chiri's dad died a long time ago and her mom's always away. But it'd be hard to explain to everyone." Hitori said finally. "Why Chiri suddenly has a brother."

"Not a brother…" Kaju said slowly. "An exchange student!" It was easy for them after that. They called Chiri's house and told her everything. She agreed and then they called back a few minutes later and talked her mother into housing a student. They said he'd be there tomorrow. Then Kaju called the school and told them about Yukito. Soon, everything was in place. Yueh altered Yutiko's mind. 

"Well…" Kaju said finally. "The hard part is over…now…I'm going back downstairs. I'll tell mom and Sora not to bug you." Kaju left and Hitori fell on the bed. 

"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning everybody." Hitori muttered. Soon, she was asleep. 

"We made the only decision." Yueh sighed. 

"If we didn't…Sakura will blame me instead on you!" Kero sighed. 

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Next chapter soon! 

__


	3. A walk in the park

Hidden Memories

Another Sakura fic…sort of

Author's Note: Ok, just forget this next typed part: Hitori, Sora, Kaju, Chiri, Suki, Mr. Komodaku, Yue, Kero, Yumeko, Nakura, Kaiju, Hiro, Kumo, Sakura, Syaoran. It's more or less a list so I don't forget! (laughs) I have a very bad memory. I know it's tough to make a good fic in such a filled up area but I hope you all read it…Review please…

"Hitori!! Wake up!" A voice yelled in her ear. Hitori's eyes opened and she saw an odd yellow creature floating in front of her. 

"Good morning Kero." Hitori smiled. 

"Well, at least you're easier to wake up then Sakura was." Kero sighed. Hitori got out of and did her usual morning routine. "Kero?" She said as she brushed her hair. "Today's Friday so I'm going on a field trip. Do you want to come?" Hitori asked. 

"A field trip huh? Might be a good idea!" Kero smiled. Hitori finished. She packed her school bag and made room for two things: Kero and the Clow Cards. She put the cards in and Kero rested on top of them. "Ahhh…this is nice and roomy! I think I might just take a nap." Hitori zipped up her bag and headed downstairs. Sora was up, as was her Father. Her brother, Kaju, was plating everyone's breakfast. 

"Good morning all." Hitori said as she sat down next to Sora. 

"Good morning." They answered. 

"Have you noticed?" Sora asked. Kaju gave Hitori some pancakes. 

"Noticed what?" Their Father asked. 

"Noticed that Hitori's happy lately. There haven't been weird weather patterns lately…cause Hitori's happy!" Sora smiled at her sister and Hitori dove into her pancakes. 

"Sora, not today ok?" Kaju sighed. Hitori finished in record time and jumped up. 

"I have to go." She said. "See ya later guys." 

"Hitori wait." Kaju said. "Father and I made this lunch for you. Have fun at the park." Hitori took the lunch and raced out the door. Her bike was back so she peddled off to school. She got there quickly and ran up the stairs to her classroom. Just as she rounded a corner, she rammed into someone and fell on her butt. 

"Ow…" Hitori muttered. She looked at who she hit. He was a handsome young man her age. He too, was on the floor. "Are you ok?" She asked him. 

"Watch where you're going idiot." He glared at her. "You could have killed me!" 

"Sorry…" Hitori frowned. "What's with you?" 

"What's with me?" The boy blinked. "What's with you?! Running like you have something important to do, which I'm sure you don't! Now my butt is going to hurt and bus rides will suck and it's all your fault you clumsy mental little girl…" 

"God, I said I'm sorry!" Hitori yelled. "Stop being a whiner and act like a man! It didn't hurt that much!" Hitori stood up and stomped into the classroom. She sat down and crossed her arms. 

"What's wrong with you?" Chiri asked. "You look pretty upset." 

"I am!" Hitori muttered. "Some kid yelled at me in the hall just because I ran into him. I didn't mean to!" 

"Well, forget him!" Suki laughed. "You don't want a bad morning to ruin a good field trip do you?" 

"No…" Hitori said slowly. "You're right." Hitori smiled. 

"Hey." Chiri whispered suddenly to Hitori. "Yue slash Yukito is doing fine. He's working today." Hitori smiled. With her brother and Chiri looking after him, Yue was doing fine. 

"Well, thank God for some good news." Hitori sighed. "Nothing can go wrong now!" Just then their teacher entered the room. He took role call then smiled strangely at the class. 

"Class, today I have a surprise for you." Mr. Komodaku said. "Today, I have a new student. Come in Li." He called. The handsome but rude boy entered. Hitori's eyes widened. Chiri looked at her. 

"That's the boy isn't it?" Chiri asked. Hitori nodded. The boy looked the class over, then saw Hitori. He glared at her and she glared back. 

"Class, this is Li Hiro." Mr. Komodaku said. "And he'll be joining us, today of all days huh? Let's see…since we need groups of four and Nozomi's group has only three people, go join Nozomi, she's the girl sitting back there." Li walked over and sat down in front of Hitori. 

"Lucky me, the clumsy little girl." Li muttered. 

"Lucky me, the rude whiny boy." Hitori glared at him. 

Later on, after the bus ride, they arrived in Sakura Park. Li had been staring at Hitori the entire time. Hitori was getting extremely upset with him. Mr. Komodaku told them to get into their groups and head off. Hitori didn't like it as much, even though the park was full of beautiful Cherry, Peach and other trees. There were many different types of flowers too. 

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Suki said. 

"Very." Hitori was looking at a Cherry tree. 

"Nozomi, I need to speak with you alone." Li said suddenly. Hitori sighed. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Just come here…" Hiro lead Hitori away from everyone to a quiet area. He stared at her for a few minutes. 

"You have the cards don't you?" He said finally. Hitori wondered how he knew about the Clow Cards. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  Hitori said and quickly tried to rejoin the others. Hiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her back over to him. 

"You do have them!" Hiro insisted. "You're a horrible liar! Listen to you, acting like you don't know!" 

"You're such an awful person…and let go of ME!" Hitori kicked Hiro as hard as she could right in the knee. Hiro let go and Hitori backed away from him. 

"Listen, don't ever kick me again." Hiro glared at her. "So you don't want to give up the Clow Cards huh?" Hiro laughed. Neither he nor Hitori noticed the glow coming from Hitori's backpack. "Then I guess I'll have to take them!" Hiro lunged at Hitori. Hitori braced herself but he never hit her. Hitori saw someone had a hold on his shirt. It was Li Syaoran. 

"I wouldn't recommend trying that." Sakura, who was standing next to him, frowned. "Next time you might get hurt." Syaoran pulled Hiro to him and looked him in the eye. Hiro looked scared. 

"If I ever see you even giving Hitori a funny look…" Syaoran moved to the side a bit, so that Hiro could see his sword. Hiro swallowed. 

"Listen, I need to get those cards." Hiro muttered. "If I don't, my mom will kill me!" 

"Oh, is that so?" Kero flew out of Hitori's backpack and stopped right in front of Hiro's face. "I doubt that since very few people know about the Clow Cards." 

"It's true!" Hiro insisted. "My mother is a part of the Li family, which has protected—" But Hiro stopped talking as Syaoran suddenly yanked him even closer. 

"THE Li family?" Syaoran asked. "In Hong Kong?" 

"Y-Yeah…" Hiro nodded. "My name is Li Hiro. M-My mom said we have to get the Clow Cards back…" 

"Hm…" Syaoran laughed, though it wasn't a pleasant laugh. "Then that makes me your ancestor. My name is Li Syaoran." Hiro stared at Syaoran then shook his head. 

"No, you aren't." Hiro continued to stare. "You can't be because Syaoran disappeared after a trip to see his girlfriend Sakura." 

"I'm Sakura." Sakura got a little closer to Hiro, examining him. "You know, I can see some resemblance." Sakura giggled. "If he wasn't such a jerk, he'd be kind of cute!" 

"Heh, so there's a new brat in town." Kero laughed. 

"I'm not a brat!" Hiro shouted. 

"Whatever…" Kero looked from Syaoran to Hiro. "You two act so alike, you can tell you're related. If there's a brat in the family, there's bound to be more." 

"I'm not a brat!" Both Syaoran and Hiro shouted. Even Hitori laughed this time. 

"Well, anyway…" Hitori smiled at Hiro. "With Syaoran, Sakura and Kero with me, you can't touch the Clow Cards so there. Syaoran, you can let him go." Syaoran let go of Hiro's shirt. Hiro stood by Hitori, glaring at Syaoran. 

"You know, the way mother was always going on about Syaoran, I figured he'd be a little different. Like smart or something." Hiro grabbed Hitori's backpack and began to run off. 

"Hey!" Hitori yelled. "Give that back!" She made a grab for it but he jumped back and she hit the ground.  

"Ha!" Hiro grinned and took the cards out of her pack. "A little girl like you who can't even protect the cards on her own shouldn't have them!" Hitori glared at him. 

"That's it!" Hitori held her hand up. A blue ball of fire appeared in her hand and shot out at Hiro. Hiro ran from it but it still hit him in the back. It didn't burn him though, instead it caused him to freeze. 

"What the…?" Kero stared at Hitori. "I haven't seen that kinda magic in years." 

"I-I-I…" Hitori looked down. "I just…" 

"That was amazing Hitori." Sakura smiled and walked over to Hiro's frozen body. She pulled the cards from him and gave them back to Hitori. 

"I don't think I've ever seen magic like that." Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad though that you stopped him without hurting him. I remember my mother was very strict." 

"Well…" Hitori looked ashamed. "I-I better restore him…" Hitori raised her arm again and a red ball of light flew from her and hit Hiro. Hiro was instantly on his feet. 

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what was that?!" Hiro was incredibly pale. "It felt like ice and I just couldn't move…" 

"I'm good with magic." Hitori said sadly. "Don't tell anyone that…everyone already thinks I'm a witch since when I was little I couldn't control my powers and I'd set things on fire." 

"Oh…" Hiro looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

"It's ok…" Hitori managed a smile. "Syaoran says strict parents run in the Li family." 

"Hitori!! Hitori, Hiro! Where'd you go?!" Chiri yelled. Hitori sighed. 

"Ah, we have been gone awhile." Hitori turned to Syaoran and Sakura. "Better get back into card form you know."  Syaoran and Sakura nodded and turned into wisps of light that flew right into Hitori's hand. Hitori handed the cards to Kero, who flew back into her bag. 

"Please don't tell anyone Li." Hitori sighed. "You may be a rude whiny baby but I hope you'd keep a promise." 

"I didn't promise anything." Hiro grinned. "If I wanted, I could tell everyone what you just did." 

"Do that and Syaoran will kick your ass." Hitori laughed at the look on Hiro's face. "Well, better get back to the others." The two walked back to Chiri and Suki. But no one was there. In fact, the entire park was empty. 

"Where is everyone?!" Hitori gasped. Kero flew back out of Hitori's bag and handed her the cards. 

"You're going to need these…" Kero said grimly. "I can sense a card." 

Author's Note: Mwhahahahahaaaaaa! A cliffhanger! I am evil. Guess which card it is! 


	4. Watery and the Erase

Hidden Memories

Another Sakura fic…sort of

Author's Note: Ok, just forget this next typed part: Hitori, Sora, Kaju, Chiri, Suki, Mr. Komodaku, Yue, Kero, Yumeko, Nakura, Kaiju, Hiro, Kumo, Sakura, Syaoran. It's more or less a list so I don't forget! (laughs) I have a very bad memory. I know it's tough to make a good fic in such a filled up area but I hope you all read it…Review please…

"Where?!" Hitori cried. "I don't see it!" 

"It's probably invisible you idiot." Hiro muttered. 

"Shut up brat!" Hitori yelled. "I'm just nervous about capturing my first card ok?" 

"Whatever." Hiro shrugged. "And don't call me a brat!" 

"Both of you be quiet!" Kero frowned. "I can't focus with all this yelling!" The two silenced themselves and let Kero concentrate on finding the card. "Odd, I feel like it's far away…" 

"How far?" Hitori asked. "I'll get it!" Hitori held out her hand. "Umm…let's see…to summon the key thing I will make up a chant!" 

"You can't just make up a chant!" Kero frowned. "I thought I went over this with you…or did you forget?" 

"Hush you!" Hitori glared at him. "Um…Key with the Power to Seal Cards…"

"Geez! That's horrible already!" Kero shook his head. 

"Some chant!" Hiro laughed. "I, like my ancestors…" At this he glanced at Syaoran. "Can summon a sword! Watch!" Hiro held out his hand and focused. Nothing happened. He concentrated harder but still nothing. "Ah dammit not now!" He cried. Syaoran sighed. 

"Like this." Syaoran held out his hand and instantly the sword appeared. He handed it to Hiro. "Until you get your magic down." Hiro accepted the sword reluctantly and turned to Hitori. 

"Which direction?" He shouted. 

"Don't yell at me or I won't tell you!" Hitori yelled back. "I still have to summon my Key so hang on!" Hitori held her hands out. "Umm…" _This is going to suck!_ Hitori thought, her eyes shut tight. _But I need to say something, anything!_ "Cards of Darkness, Cards of Light. I need your help to seal their might. So come forth now and join with me. I need your help, Sakura's Key!" Instantly, wind swirled around her. Sakura's staff glowed and made a copy of itself. The copy floated over to Hitori and blended with her Key. The wind grew stronger, almost lifting Hitori off the ground. She withstood the wind and was rewarded when her Key like sword appeared in front of her. Hitori grabbed it proudly and spun it around a few times before striking a pose. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Hiro asked. "I mean the spinning and the wind and the pose? C'mon…" 

"Oh hush you!" Hitori smiled. "I have the power to get this card now." Hitori reached in her bag and grinned. "Hey, Kero! Can I use this card to catch whatever it is?" She held up the Windy card. "What do you think?" 

"Go for it!" Kero smiled. "But you'll have to find the card, since it's the-"

"Erase Card!" Syaoran said. Kero turned on him. 

"Why do you always have to do that?!" Kero shouted. "Anyway, you need to find the Erase Card. The Erase card is a special card that-"

"Erases people right?" Hiro said. Kero spun around. 

"Don't you do it too!" Kero cried. "Anyway Hitori, now that you have the Key out I bet you'll find it easy!" 

"Maybe." There was a rush of wings and Yue landed next to Syaoran. "But the card is making tracks, east of here. You must take caution." Everyone stared at him. 

"I thought you were at work?" Hitori frowned. "Won't they notice that you're gone?" 

"Not really." Yue said dryly. "I'm sure they will notice if I'm gone awhile however, so this must be quick." 

"Er, right." Hitori nodded. She looked around. "OK!" She shouted. "Let's go!" 

"What's with the yelling?" Hiro asked. 

"To pump myself up!" Hitori smiled. Kero had his eyes shut, tracking the card. 

"Wait a second…" Kero said softly. "Yue, you said east right?" 

"That is correct." Yue raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" 

"The Erase card is going east but I sense another card heading right for us!" Kero cried. As if on cue, a waterspout tore through the forest and directly at Hitori. 

"What is that?!" Hitori shouted. Syaoran grabbed Hitori and jumped out of the way of the spout. It streaked past them, turned around and smashed right into Hiro. Hiro went flying a good thirty feet before hitting a tree. "Hiro!" She cried. "Syaoran? What's going on?" Hitori sighed. 

Ok ok, I know what your thinking. I should have been a bit more concerned about Hiro but everything was so chaotic that all I could do was call out to him. I know it was selfish but I made it up to him later… 

"It's the Watery card!" Syaoran leapt out of the way, pulling Hitori with him as the card made another pass. "It's focused on you!" 

"But what about the Erase card?!" Hitori cried. "What do I do about that?!" 

"First thing's first!" Syaoran said, jumping again as the jet of water tried again to ram them. "We must get to Erase! If we don't, your friends will be gone forever!" 

"F-forever?" Hitori whispered. "But this stupid water won't leave us alone!" 

"Use Loop!" Syaoran said. "It will trap Watery in a ring!" Hitori threw the card out in front of her and tapped it with the key. 

"Loop!" She cried. "Seal this stupid Watery card in a ring!" The Loop flew from it's card and encircled the Watery. 

"We have to hurry and get Erase!" Syaoran said, setting Hitori on the ground. 

"But what about the Watery?" Hitori asked. 

"It's not weak enough to seal." Syaoran said, looking over at it. "We need to get you to the Erase card quickly." 

"How?" Hitori looked down at her feet. "I'm not a very fast runner." 

"Then ask Yue to carry you." Syaoran said. "We don't have time for debating either." He said, noting the look in Hitori's eyes. "He's not that bad. Trust me." He turned around. "Hey! Yue! Carry Hitori to the card ok?" Yue glided over and picked up Hitori. 

"What about you guys?" Hitori asked. 

"We are your cards." Sakura smiled. "So order us to do something." 

"Umm…ummm…" Hitori froze. "Uh, distract Watery?" Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other, drawing their weapons. 

"You got it!" Sakura laughed. 

"One distracted Card coming up!" Syaoran agreed. Yue took off, Hitori in his arms and Kero right behind. Sakura and Syaoran leapt into battle with Watery, their weapons flashing. Hiro stood up, wobbled a little and saw Hitori and Yue leaving. He frowned and waved his arms.

"Wait a second!" He roared. "Don't forget me!" Hiro ran off in the direction they were heading. 

"Um, Yue?" Hitori said, looking up at the cool guardian. He glanced down at her. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Um, is Yuki doing ok?" Hitori clutched her staff a little tighter. The look in Yue's eyes was kind of creepy. 

"Yukito is doing just fine. After I wiped the memories of Sakura, Syaoran, the cards and of course Toya he adjusted well." Yue paused. "Yet once again I find myself unable to relax with that man as my disguise." 

"What do you mean?" Hitori asked. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Yue brushed off her worry. 

"But I really want to know!" Hitori tugged on his robe. For some reason, she didn't feel afraid of him any longer. 

"Oh? Do you?" Yue shrugged. "It's merely that he annoys me. I am unable to control his movements. Not to mention I don't feel rested at all. I'm suppose to regain energy while in the form of Yukito." 

"Ohh…"Hitori smiled. "You're mad because you don't get enough sleep then? Yeah, I'm like that. Sometimes I don't get my eight hours, then I snap at Sora for no reason." 

"I see." Hitori could tell she was boring Yue. 

"Hey, what was Sakura like?" Hitori asked. "I mean, her first card? Was it hard for her?" 

"I wouldn't know." Yue said. "I wasn't with Sakura when she captured the Fly card." 

"Why not?" Hitori frowned. 

"I am Yue, the Judge. I'm not supposed to reveal myself to the Cardcaptor until it is time for the Final Judgment." Yue sighed. "However, the situation has changed. You need my help and this is much different then when Sakura did it." 

"So…then Sakura didn't know about you until that Final Judgment thing?" Hitori concluded. "But what about Yuk-" But Hitori sentence didn't finish as the Watery made a comeback, by smashing right into Yue's back. Yue was knocked unconscious and dropped Hitori like a stone. Hitori fell threw the air, her eyes shut tight. Yue fell slower, not to far from her.

"Yue! Hitori!" Kero cried out as he raced towards to pair. Somehow, he had a feeling he wouldn't make it. "Hang on!" Hitori held tightly onto her staff. She wanted someone, anyone to save her. 

"Kero!" Hitori shouted. "Yue! Please!" She knew the ground was close now. She wondered if she'd feel any pain. 

"I call on the petals of wind!" A male voice cried from below. A strong gust spun around Hitori, gently placing her into someone's arms. 

"That voice…Syaoran?" Hitori opened her eyes and saw not Syaoran but Hiro looking down at her. "Hiro?" She said in surprise. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"Uh-huh." Hitori nodded. The two stared at each. Hitori thought for a minute that maybe Hiro liked her. Then he dropped her onto the cold hard ground. "Hey!" She yelled. 

"I call on the petals of wind!" Hiro shouted, raising a small piece of paper up. A mini tornado launched from it, catching Yue in its eye. Yue was lower slowly to the ground. 

"Yue!" Hitori ran over to him. "Yue are you ok?" Yue lifted his head and stood up off the ground. 

"I'm fine." Yue muttered. 

"Phew, that's good!" Hitori smiled. "For a second there, I thought you we were doomed!" Yue watched the girl. When she said that, it reminded him of Sakura and how she had always worried about Kero and himself. 

"Yeah." Kero flew down next to him. "Good thing brat the second was here."  
  


"I'm not a brat!" Hiro yelled. 

"That's true." Hitori turned to Hiro with a grin. "Good thing you were here. Thank you." 

"Welcome." Hiro grumbled. "But I'm not a brat got it? And it's only my magic that saved you anyway. I didn't." Hitori was wondering what Hiro meant when Watery made another pass. It was deflected though, by Syaoran's sword. 

"Get out of here!" Syaoran ordered. "Me and Sakura turned our backs on it but not this time!" Yue grabbed Hitori and was about to tack off when Hiro tackled him. 

"Don't forget me again!" Hiro dug his hands into Yue's clothes. Yue picked him up with one hand and shoved him next to Hitori. 

"Don't grab my robes ever again." Yue said in a deadly voice. Then he launched off with the two in his arms. "Erase is near. Once we get there Hitori, all you have to do is find it and seal it." 

"Got it." Hitori said in a determined voice. "Then I'm coming back for Watery!" 

"Why bother with it now?" Hiro asked. "You'll be tired after you seal Erase." 

"Because it tried to kill me, Yue and you!" Hitori said. "I'm not going to let it get away with that!" Hitori paused. "And anyway, I got to get this cards back so I might as well get them when I can right?" 

"I guess so." Hiro shrugged. 

"…Will you help me?" Hitori asked quietly. 

"Huh?" Hiro turned to her. "Help you?" 

"Yeah…" Hitori smiled. "I could use your help. A lot." 

"…Sure." Hiro blushed lightly. "Since you asked so nicely right?" 

"Thank you Hiro." Hitori grinned. "By the way, I can call you Hiro right? I don't want to call you Li." 

"I'm fine with that." Hiro nodded. "As long as I can call you Hitori." 

"Of course!" Hitori smiled. Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. She saw a picture of a small shrine. In fact, it was Suki's shrine. She saw a strange force around it, a presence. Hitori knew what that meant. "Yue, quick, go that way!" Hitori pointed north. 

"But the card isn't north." Yue said. "I sense it east." 

"Well, you're wrong!" Hitori said forcefully. "I know where it is. You have to go north. The Erase card is hiding in a shrine!" Yue looked at the determined girl and nodded. 

"Of course." Yue said, flying in that direction. "If that's what you believe then we shall. It's your friends." 

After what seemed like a while, Yue landed outside the shrine. He set Hiro and Hitori down gently. Hitori looked around, her staff raised. 

"I know you're here!" She called. "I can feel you…you're…" Hitori paused and shut her eyes. "You're…right in front of me!" Hitori raced forward, toward the shrine when Hiro's voice cried out from behind her. Hitori spun around and saw Hiro's lower half had disappeared. Hitori's jaw dropped. "Hiro!" 

"Hitori!" Hiro yelled. "Hurry up and seal it! I don't feel like being wiped from existence!" Hitori nodded and grabbed the small shrine's doors. 

"Get out here Erase!" She screamed. Light and smoke blasted outward from the shrine. Hitori spun her staff and jabbed it at Erase. "Return to the form you were meant to be! Sakura card!" A blank card appeared at the end of her staff. It sucked all the light and smoke into it and it floated into Hitori's hand. Hitori looked down at the clown like woman on the card. She looked surprisingly gentle, considering all the trouble she had caused. 

"Good, my legs are back." She heard Hiro say. 

"Good, now maybe you can use your legs to help Hitori." Yue muttered. 

"Hey! I saved her life you know!" Hiro yelled. Hitori turned around and walked back over to them. Hiro looked at it. "Your first card. You must feel very proud." 

"Hitori, we must go or else Watery will find you." Yue said. "I'm not sure why Watery is so very focused on you though. It's puzzling." 

"…I'm not running away." Hitori said softly. 

"Huh?" Hiro stared at her like she was insane. "You'll get yourself killed! You don't have any card yet that could defeat such a high level card!" 

"I don't care." Hitori said. "If I run, it will follow me and then what? It will attack my friends and my family and that won't happen. I know I'll get that stupid card today." 

"Your friends have returned to the park." Yue said. "Their memories of the Erase card have been wiped but they will look for you." 

"That's why I have to get Watery." Hitori explained. "She'll hurt my class. Besides, I know how to get her." She turned to Hiro. "I need your help." 

"What do I need to do?" Hiro asked. 

"Ok, here's what you're going to do." Hitori grabbed Yue's hand and pulled him next to Hiro. "First, you and Yue go to the park…" 

Hiro looked around the park, wondering where Watery was. Yue was hovering a bit above him. Kero floated next to Hiro. 

"Think this will work?" Hiro asked Yue. 

"I'm not sure." Yue said. "Perhaps Kero would know better, since he was with Sakura when she caught this card." 

"Well, Sakura used her school's freezer to trap and freeze Watery." Kero crossed his tiny arms. "Still, I have faith in Hitori. She's pretty brave, don't you think?" 

"So far." Yue said. 

"I guess." Hiro shrugged. 

"Is everyone around here pessimistic?" Kero sighed. Suddenly, the ground erupted and a jet of Water flew from it. It bent over in midair and threw itself toward Hiro. Yue flew down and snatched Hiro up, while Kero drew Watery's rage. It gave them enough time to get a safe distance from Watery. 

"C'mon you dirty gallon of bath water!" Hiro yelled. "You don't want that stuffed bear! Come get me!" Watery stopped its assault on Kero and took off at top speed at Hiro. Yue, however, showed off his speed and flew just a little faster then Watery "Go faster!" Hiro called over the wind to Yue. "They're waiting!" 

"They're late." Hitori muttered. "What's taking them?" 

"Calm down." Sakura smiled. "They'll be here." Sakura and Syaoran were hiding in some bushes while Hitori paced outside the shrine. 

"They'd better get here soon." Hitori sighed. "I'm getting nervous." 

"Don't." Syaoran said. "Be calm and keep your cool." 

"Right!" Hitori smiled. Suddenly, Syaoran pointed to the sky. 

"They're here!" He cried. Hitori looked up and saw Yue with Hiro in his arms being chased by Watery. Hitori gripped her staff and waited. The two landed and hide in the bushes. Watery also landed and stared down Hitori. Hitori thought she was pretty for a bubble of water. 

"Hey!" She called to Watery. It glared at her. "You think you're tough don't you? Well guess what? You're not. I've got your number Watery! I'm the Cardcaptor and you're the card so guess what that means." Hitori grinned and waved a hand. "Now!" Instantly, Syaoran, Sakura and Yue jumped from the bushes and launched their most powerful attacks at Watery. Ice shards, fire blasts and wind rushed forth and slammed into Watery. Watery hit the ground in shock. Her crown was on fire, her tail was frozen and a wind barricade kept her from moving. Hitori walked over to the girl, her staff raised. Watery stared at her in disbelief. 

"Sorry but now it's your turn, little trouble maker." Hitori smiled in a kind way to show Watery she wasn't mean. "Return to the form you were mean tot be! Sakura card!" Hitori jabbed her sword at Watery. A blank card appeared at the tip. Watery glared at her and crossed her arms pouting as she got sucked into the card. The wind and light vanished and the Watery card floated over to Hitori. 

"You did it!" Sakura cheered. 

"Two cards in a row!" Syaoran grinned. 

"Your plan worked, unlike most of Sakura's." Kero nodded. Sakura glared at him. 

"Hey…" Hiro walked over to her. "Good job Hitori." Hitori smiled at him and took the Erase card out of her pocket. She handed it to him. "Huh? What's this for?" 

"For saving me." Hitori said. "I won't take no for an answer either. Either you take it or I rip it up." Hiro stared at her and took the card slowly. 

"W-w-well we're even now!" Hiro blushed. "So now I won't do you any favors!" 

"That's ok." Hitori said. "I've got the Watery card now! Just think of Erase as a memory of friendship ok?" She turned to Yue. "Now, to get back to the park!" 

"Uh, they already left…" Yue said Hitori's jaw dropped. 

"Left?!" She cried. "They left me behind?!" Hitori ran off, with Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero right behind her. Hiro paused and looked down at the Erase card. 

"Friends huh?" He whispered. 

Author's Note: Finally huh? Hope you like it! I just noticed Sakura and Syaoran start with S and Hiro and Hitori start with H! Well, see ya next chapter! 


End file.
